


The Red Dress Affair

by Winterbaby89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9705431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterbaby89/pseuds/Winterbaby89
Summary: Emma and Killian have been dating for a little while and Emma is tired of waiting for Killian to make the next move, so she plans a sultry surprise. Smutty one-shot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first foray into publishing anything I've written, let me know what you think.  
> Emma is a bail bonds woman, but Neal was never a thing in this verse.  
> Special shout out to ilovemesomekillianjones on Tumblr for beta-ing this for me.

* * *

 

Emma Swan chuckles to herself as she hears the final tumbler of the lock click into place allowing the door to swing open with a turn of the handle. Never once did she ever think she would break into Killian Jones' house (mansion more like), the Killian Jones, World's Sexiest Man (three years running), Forbes Playboy and Wonder Child, youngest self-made CEO, of the world's largest shipping corporation.

"You'd think wonder boy would have better security ..." she mutters to herself as she closes the kitchen access door behind her. Emma wends her way through the sprawling house, from the kitchen where she came in, to the opposite side where she knows his home office is located. She’s wearing her favorite skintight red 'perp' catching dress, and matching red four inch heels.

She can't even deny to herself anymore, that she has been looking forward to this surprise since she came up with it last week. She met Killian at a fundraiser for the local organization helping battered women and orphaned kids, several weeks back (the weekend before Christmas), and they just clicked from minute one. Before the night was through they had exchanged numbers and he'd procured her agreement for a date on New Year's Eve. Ever since that first date, Emma was becoming more and more convinced that 2017 was going to be her best year yet. They’d seen each other at least once a week ever since. Killian has been a perfect gentleman much to her complete frustration, hence tonight's plans to push him into moving forward. She has never been with a man that took things this slow. And she's finally fed up with waiting for him to initiate the next step. So as a woman of action, she's going to surprise him and nudge Killian into finally taking her to bed, Valentine's day plans be damned.

As she's approaching his home office, she emerges from her thoughts long enough to realize something is off. Suddenly on alert, and really wishing she had thought to bring her gun Emma sidles down the hallway as quietly as she can, sticking to the shadows as much as possible. That's when she hears it, a door rattling in its frame with muttered cursing in a distinctly feminine voice. As it would so happen, it is coming from just around the corner, down the hall squarely in front of Killian's locked office door. Emma continues her stealthy approach, not making so much as a sound until she is just behind, but out of arm’s reach of the woman.

''And who are you?'' That startles the woman badly enough to make an awkward jumping spin while clutching her heart.

''I am Ellie Carmichael with TMZ. Who are you?''

''You see … I'm not going to tell you that. What are you doing in Mr. Jones' house?''

''Well, I am intending to get an interview with him this evening, I am a journalist at TMZ.'' Ellie says her title and place of employment with as much pomp and haughtiness as she can muster, probably trying to impress her (it's not working, in fact she now thinks less of her).

''Is that right? You see from where I'm standing, it looks like you're trying to break into his office, so you can ambush him, or what have you.''

''I was not!'' Neither woman is fooled by that bold faced lie.

''Here's the thing Ellie. It was Ellie wasn't it?'' Ellie nods and Emma continues on. ''How about you leave here before Mr. Jones arrives and the cops have to be called to come and collect you for breaking and entering, trespassing, and harassment. I assure you, whatever story or angle you are trying to run with, ambushing Mr. Jones in his own home is not worth a criminal record. So, how about I see you to the front door, no harm no foul, and you don't ever try this again?''

Ellie looks like she just might actually agree with her when they are both startled by a voice from just down the hall.

''Ladies?'' Killian sounds immensely confused and curious, matching the quizzical look on his face when they both turn to look at him.

''Oh! Mr. Jones, you're home already. I was just about to see this unwanted visitor out, I was trying to take care of it before you got here, so as not to bother you with it. Apologies.'' Emma notices the moment Killian really looks at her, and notices what she's wearing. He does a very good job of keeping the plethora of emotions from showing on his face, but he is not able to hide the pure unadulterated want in his eyes.

''Ah. I see, well then by all means please continue. But do come by my office before you leave. Understood?''

''Yes sir, I shall be there shortly.'' Since Killian had announced his presence Ellie has been struck silent, but apparently with her imminent departure approaching she has decided she needs to speak up and plead her case. Before Killian can even take two steps she speaks up.

''Please Mr. Jones, if I could just have a few moments of your time. I am Ellie Carmichael with TMZ, I was hoping to get an interview for a piece I am writing on you.''

Killian seems temporarily frozen to the spot, tilting his head as he processes everything she has just spewed out at him. ''I'm sorry? You broke into my home. To, waylay me into giving you an interview for your gossip magazine? Did I mishear you?''

''No sir. But we're not a gossip magazine.''

''Yes, yes you are. And this is NOT how you go about trying to get an interview, you go through the appropriate channels and contacts. Now please get out of my house, and never come back, unless you wish for me to call the cops.'' Killian turns his back on Ellie, unlocks his office door, and slips inside, shutting the door without another word. Ellie hangs her head at Killian's departure.

''Now, Ellie. Do you want me to escort you out, or do you want to take a trip down town and find out what it is like to be booked?''

Sighing despondently at Emma's words, Ellie nods almost imperceptibly. ''I guess I will take my leave, and hope he will give me the chance to do that interview later.''

''That's the smart decision.'' Emma starts walking Ellie to the front of the house.

''By the way, how are you involved in all of this? Nobody's heard about him having a female head of security. Does he make you dress like that?''

''Ellie, this is not the time nor the place. All you need to know, is that Mr. Jones does not make me dress like this, I am on my way to a date after this.''

''Oh.''

''Now. Please if you want an interview get in touch with his PR Director, because if you try another stunt like this, it will end with you in cuffs in the back of a cop car.'' Emma holds open the front door for Ellie, who walks out without another word, and continues to watch until Ellie is securely on the other side of the security fence. Once Emma has the front door shut and secured behind her she starts making her way back to Killian's office. Emma offers a quick knock on the closed office door, pushing the door open when she hears Killian's response of, come in. Firmly closing the door and discreetly locking it behind her, Emma takes in Killian sitting at his large mahogany desk at the far end of the room. Killian looks up at the small click of the lock falling into place.

''So, want to tell me what that was all about Swan?'' He doesn't sound angry so much as confused as to what he walked into a few minutes ago.

''How much did you hear?''

''I came in about the point where you were saying it's not worth a criminal record. No harm no foul, huh?''

Emma blushes a bit at his continued scrutiny.

''Okay. Well for starters, that was my attempt at getting the crazy person out of your house. Oh, by the way, you should probably look into better security, since as I count it that was two separate women that were able to break into your house undetected, just tonight. Also, breaking in was my plan to surprise you. That was before getting waylaid by discovering the too curious for her own good reporter.'' She strides over to sit on the corner of his desk as she is talking, watching Killian's eyes roam over her body unabashedly, now that they no longer have an audience.

“And what were these nefarious plans of yours, which required an outfit such as this darling?"

“I was going to try and corrupt you, so I could have my wicked wicked way with you. Is it working?"

“Possibly, possibly, and what arguments did you prepare to win your case?"

“Well, I thought I’d start by telling you that I don’t have anything on under my dress." Emma gives a satisfied smirk at the tortured groan Killian let’s out at learning that juicy tidbit. Sliding off the desk to land on her knees between his splayed legs, she continues, “Then, if that wasn’t enough I thought I’d persuade you by doing this …" She’d been discreetly sliding down the zipper on his pants as she talked, and took him in hand as she reached the end of her sentence, earning another groan from Killian as reward for her actions.

"Emma …” He made her name sound like a prayer. One hand still gripped him, lightly stroking, giving him the option to make her stop if he truly didn’t want this, as her other hand deftly undid his belt and button.

Her core clenches at the thought of his size, she knew he’d be well equipped, but she hadn’t imagined he’d be this big. She rubs her legs together slightly, trying to maintain her composure and not jump him then and there. Soon enough, soon enough she’d get to feel the stretch of him filling her, but for the moment, Emma wants to taste him. She nudges his hips, trying to get him to lift up so she can pull his pants down to where she can easily reach him. Subconsciously she licks her lips as she props herself up where she won’t be too strained when she finally gets to taste him.

“Emma. You don’t need to do this, love."

“And if I said I wanted to? That it’s been difficult to concentrate on much else this last week? I won’t if you don’t want me to, but I can assure you it is something I very much want to do."

Killian’s hand lifts her chin so he can look her in the eyes to gauge her sincerity. Obviously seeing what he needs to, he pulls her up into a soul searing kiss that ends too quickly for her liking. “Then by all means, don’t let me stop you." Killian threads his fingers through her hair, his eyes closing and head bowing back as she caresses him from root to tip. Finally taking him into her mouth, his size is generous enough she uses both hands and her mouth as she works him higher. Taking him deeper, allowing her throat muscles to swallow around the tip, his fingers tighten in her hair with the sensations. His breathing becomes shallower, his moans louder when she feels the gentle but firm tug on her hair.

“Emma, love you need to stop if you don’t want this to be over too quickly." Ignoring Killian’s insistence for her to stop, Emma hums out her response around him while redoubling her efforts. A short moment later she tastes his release, swallowing down every last drop before releasing him with a soft ‘pop’. Emma grins up at his sated smile like the cat that ate the canary.

“Have no doubt love, I will pay you back for that." Before she even realizes what it is he said Killian has her up on his desk, legs splayed with a clear view of her dripping quim at his eye level. “Looks to me like you enjoyed that as much as I did my love. I will enjoy this." With no further preamble he leans her back on his desk, pulling her legs to where her ass is hanging just off the edge of the desk and her feet are perched on the arms of his chair. Killian pushes her dress up her hips as he leans in for his first taste of her, his mouth is hot on her, tongue pressing through her drenched lips from core to clit. He moans on her clit, doing deliciously wicked things to her body, and rocketing her ever closer to the proverbial cliff’s edge that she so desperately wants to jump off of. Killian’s continued euphoric moans along her clit has her tightening her fingers in his hair gasping his name as a warning and a prayer. His continued ministrations with his mouth and tongue, licking from slit to clit, and sucking on the sensitive bud has Emma finally plunging off the edge into an unequaled orgasm.

By time Emma finally comes back to her senses and sits up, she notices Killian smiling at her, but what really catches her attention is his erection standing at attention again. Licking her lips and clearing her throat Emma speaks up first. “I hope you weren’t thinking this was over yet sailor, I still have plans for you."

“Pray tell, Swan."

“I was always better at show than tell." Easing her way off the desk she shimmies the rest of the way out of her dress. Killian is still sitting in his chair with his tie and vest already notably missing, and shirt undone. His eyes shamelessly roving over her now fully revealed body, and appreciating what he sees.

“Then by all means … show me." He flashes her his classic playboy smirk. Emma saunters the foot to him putting a little more sway into her hips than would normally be present.

She climbs into his chair with him, placing her knees between his legs and the arms of the chair. Killian’s hand trails down her sides from her pert breasts to her hips, he anchors himself to her there, to help steady her as she slowly runs her still drenched folds across his silken steel shaft. After teasing the both of them a few moments more Emma starts lowering herself onto his cock, luxuriating in the slow burn as he slides into her tight sheath inch by delicious inch until he is completely buried in her to the hilt. Pausing to give them both a moment to adjust Emma leans forward to capture his lips in another kiss to trump all kisses, tasting herself a bit in this kiss with every demanding swipe of Killian’s tongue. Finally, Emma slowly starts to swivel in Killian’s lap, picking up speed, grinding on alternate thrusts. Her pace becomes erratic, breaking their kiss; panting heavily, Killian starts lifting his hips, meeting her thrust for thrust.

“Killian. Right there. I’m … I’m … OH GOD!"

“Let go Emma, I’ll catch you. Come for me."

At his words Emma’s control snaps sending her into another earth shattering, mind blowing orgasm.

“That’s it love, that’s it."

Emma lets out a disgruntled whimper when she feels Killian shifting her to sit on his desk causing him to slip out of her momentarily.

His lips claim hers again, swallowing her gasp as he plunges back inside her, he can feel her walls still fluttering with aftershocks from her orgasm. His hips move with a wicked grind against her pelvic bone as he thrusts into her hard and fast. He can feel her legs shaking around him, her nails scratching his back as she approaches another peak. The pressure in his spine is building with his orgasm, trying to push it back, needing to feel her come around him one more time, before he gives in to his.

“Come for me, love. Let me see you fall apart again." Killian feels her walls flutter and squeeze him with her orgasm and her legs tighten around him, holding him deep inside of her. With a grunt of her name he let’s Emma pull him into the perfect storm of pleasure along with her. He collapses down onto his forearms above her, both panting from their release, not willing to pull out just yet.

“So did that live up to your expectations my love?"

Emma quietly giggles. “Makes me wonder, why did we wait so long to do this?”

Killian just chuckles, before going in for another soul searing kiss. “Misguided ideas of wanting to be a gentleman and court you properly? As wonderful as this was, how about we take this to bed my love?"

“A bed sounds lovely." Emma giggles again as Killian scoops her up into his arms and whisks her off to his bed for an evening neither will forget.


End file.
